


The Making of Another Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Making of Another Soldier

Harry stood over the Dursley house, or what was left of it. He'd only seen something like this in the news, before: a house ripped from its foundations, the cellar gaping below, piled high with rubble, wood, broken furniture. Fragments of a destroyed life.

There was a touch on his arm. He turned to see a lean face, tear-swollen eyes.

"Just teach me as much as you can," said Petunia. "Teach me how to hurt them."

They were the eyes of someone who had brooded on the abyss, and what she'd made it pregnant with... was exactly what they needed.


End file.
